Death of a Slore
by Bonbon the Cat
Summary: The death of Sakura, Deidara kills her cause she killed Sasori, rated T because of the author's note XD , and even if you like Sakura, you could always imagine someone else in her place. OneShot.


**Hello There! It's meh first fanfict, so reveiwscookies. waves plate of cookies around for everyone to see If you don't like it, then don't read it (seriously). Sloreslut+whore, something me and my friend made up to describe this one girl...WE'RE SO CREATIVE-IE-ERLY GREAT AT MAKEING UP WORDS, NOW AREN'T WE? (you laugh here XD) **

**If I owned Naruto, everyone would be gay/lez, Itachi would stripp for his fangirls, Deidara would have smex with Sasori, and Tobi would be there cheering Itachi on. Kinda glad I don't own Naruto, huh?** **So, Deidara, and Sakura** **both belong to the great Masashi Kishimoto, with all his greatlyness at making mangas with amazing story lines, and drawing damn sexy characters.**

**- - -**

**Death of a Slore**

Adrenaline pumped though her veins.

"Gotta get away…find a bigger space!" she said to herself, as she skimmed the streets of Konahagakure. She looked back to see nothing but a blur of a crème colored bird, and a blond driver on top. Even though she couldn't see it, she could feel his eyes piercing her heart…something that was scarred enough to begin with.

- - -

_Haruno…..Sakura_, those words stirred Deidara's insides, viciously clawing at his throat. He tried to close his eyes to block out the rampage of memories pouring into his mind, but it only came back to the time… when the puppet would hold him close at night. His expression always the same, but their feelings for each other could have made Romeo and Juliette jealous. And all the times, mornings under the sheets, rainy days on the couch…he could never experience anything like that again. Ever.

So now, he **has** to prove to Sasori that he truly did love him.

- - -

"Finally," Sakura told herself, as she approached a clearing in the forest, "no more running!" As soon as she got to the center, she turned around to face her stalker. The face seemed familiar, more then she would like it to be. But before she got a chance to think, she crossed her arms in front of her, and got into a defense stance as she was pushed back by the force of an explosion.

"Plenty of where that came from, un." said a toxic voice. She couldn't tell if it was a girl or guy, but then, her vast knowledge reminded her of Konoha's bingo book…

Name: Deidara

Village: Iwagakure

Current Status: missing-nin, Akatsuki member

Weapon of Choice: Explosives.

It was her chance to make Tsunade proud! The guy didn't seem that hard. And she would never, ever call for help without putting up a fight first. Her ignorance truly was bigger then her temper.

About 20 feel above her head was the convict. Hidden by the moonlight, she scrambled up a tree and jumped head first to punch the bird. But did she stop there? No. She gathered her chakra to her feet, to make sure she didn't fall too easily, and she proceed to hit the bird, clay stopping her blows from going in too hard , but still denting the surface.

- - -

Deidara looked at the pink haired girl. _Just a little bit more. _There! And he knocked her off the bird with an explosion, him getting sent back a far way's too.

- - -

Sakura's shoes scraped off some clay, then she was sent plummeting towards the ground. Staring up at the sky, she could see the physiological terrorist a far distance away_. Humph…running away, are you? _But what she couldn't see was the smirk on his face, neither hear the one word that lead to her downfall, "KATSU!"

With that, the bits of clay on her shoes and knuckles were released with so much force, she was sent hurtling up in the air. But he didn't stop.

He threw bomb after bomb, hitting her limp body higher and higher into the air, as if each explosion cause the pain in his heart to ease, even if it was only a little bit. After she was as high as the bird he stood on, he let her fall to the ground.

- - -

Her barely opened eyes stared blankly at the night sky. _So this is what it feels like to fly._ Only she was more falling than flying. For a few seconds she felt as light as air, as if she was just floating on water. Until gravity smashed her into the ground. **Crack.**Went her bones, as well as her soul.

As her blood formed a puddle around her, she couldn't help thinking about her dream she could never accomplish…

She knew she was hallucinating when she saw him, but she couldn't help calling out.

"S-sa…suke k-kun?" she whispered.

"Sakura," said a honey sweet voice.

"Y-yes?"

"Your annoying."

With that, he was gone. The last words he ever said to her, that she had ebbed so deeply in her mind, only came back to slap her in her face. Tears steaming down her neck.

The neurotic laughter echoing through the forest was the last thing she ever heard, the emotions of betrayal was the last thing she ever felt.

And everything went black.


End file.
